


Broodmare

by BiffElderberry



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Blow Jobs, Body Horror, Bondage, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, belly kisses, broodmare for monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Relationships: Original Male Character/Incubus, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 153
Collections: We <3 Bellies - Round 1





	Broodmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormyDaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaze/gifts).



Mason groaned, pulling at his bound wrists, as Wes licked a stripe up his cock. He was already pathetically hard, but there was nothing he could do. He couldn't deny Wes, Wes had made sure of that. 

When Mason had met Wes eight months ago he hadn't expected this. He hadn't even been looking for a hook-up. He had just wanted a loud bar where he could drink away his troubles. But now-

Wes took his cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue over the head. Mason gasped, trying to thrust up into Wes' mouth but he was unable to get any leverage. Wes smirked, taking his time, slowly driving Mason closer and closer to the edge. 

Mason barely remembered meeting Wes. He knew it had been at the bar, and that as soon as he had seen the man he had just wanted to get fucked. He barely remembered Wes' name when they met, not even asking to clarify if it was short for Wesley, or something else. He had never guess it would be short for Wessahr. 

"Look at you," Wes said, pulling back. "So desperate for it." 

Of course, Mason was. That was part of fucking an incubus. 

Mason could only groan around his gag as Wes wrapped a hand around his cock, jerking him slowly. Wes leaned forward, kissing Mason's distended gut. Mason couldn't help the shuddering sigh that escaped his mouth. He had been so much more sensitive as he had grown, his skin stretching to obscene proportions. 

"Such a good broodmare," Wes muttered, nipping at the tight skin of Mason's belly before ducking back down to swallow Mason's cock. 

"I don't want-" Mason started, but stopped as Wes pulled back violently. 

"You don't want our children?" Wes stated accusatory, rubbing Mason's belly hard. "The children I _gave_ you?" 

Mason could feel the wild thrashing in his belly as Wes riled them up. Mason wasn't sure what was inside him, but he wasn't sure they were human, nor that they had anything to do with him, other than being inside him. 

"How can I convince you, hmm?" Wes asked, kissing up Mason's belly. He swirled his tongue around Mason's belly button, drawing a shudder from the man. "Our offspring will rule the world," Wes chuckled, his hand sliding down Mason's stomach, and between Mason's leg. 

Mason hated the way his breath hitched and his legs spread wider as the incubus began to finger him. 

"I'll fill you up again, and again," Wes said, his hands working in unison to drive Mason wild. "Keep you full of my brood, until you learn to love it." 

Mason let out a strangled sob as his orgasm overtook him. His toes curled as pleasure coursed through him. The creatures in his belly thrashed harder. Mason swore he felt a hoof or was that a tail? press against him from the inside, reminding him of just what demonic creatures filled him. He sobbed again, as he came down from his high, the depressing reality of his situation sinking in as his orgasm faded. 

Wes leaned farther forward, kissing the single tear that ran down Mason's cheek away. 

"Ready for another round?" Wes asked, shifting so his cock was pressed against Mason's entrance. Mason shook his head, but it was too late, the incubus' demonic powers already dragging him down back into the hazy cloud of lust he had lived in for the past 8 months. 

Mason groaned as Wes thrust into his body. His belly jiggled as Wes immediately set a punishing rhythm. The creatures inside him thrashed, jerking his belly with every move. 

"They're almost ready," Wes said, palming Mason's belly hard. Mason could only nod, tears running down his face again. It hurt. He could see his belly moving, a fin pressed against his skin here, a hoof there. 

Mason screamed around the gag as his belly contracted, wetness spreading between his thighs. It was happening, the realization hitting him almost immediately. His water had broken. 

"I told you," Wes said, leaning forward to kiss at the edge of Mason's mouth. "They're coming now." Wes kept fucking him, slamming his cock into him harder and harder with each thrust. "Don't worry though, I won't leave you empty for long. Put another brood in your belly as soon as these come out." Wes grunted, stilling as he came. 

Mason whimpered as the next contraction hit. It didn't seem to stop Wes, who was already fucking into his body again, his cock having not even softened. This was his life now, and what scared Mason the most was he wasn't sure he was upset about it. 


End file.
